


Together Always

by sammie4282003



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Jedi Luke Skywalker, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Protective Han Solo, Protective Leia Organa, Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Era, Strong Rey (Star Wars), Uncle Chewbacca (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie4282003/pseuds/sammie4282003
Summary: A Reylo fanfic Rey is captured by Kylo Ren, but is he the guy she fears?
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own the plot but not the characters.

**Chapter 1: Captured**

Rey stumbled through the dense forest, the pace at which she was moving was foreign to her, so she managed to fall and hurt her ankle, but she could not stop because there was a monster chasing her.

Turns out that day ended up going a little bit worse than Ben had expected. Sure he had expected Rey to escape, in fact he was counting on it. What he did not expect was for her to put up much of a fight. Rey it turned out was good at running, even while hurt. Ben was chasing her, so he could get her to join him. 

In his comms he hears, ‘Master Ren, we have a ship ready for you. It is fully stocked, and has a Med-droid, and a room off of your room for the girl,’ his second, Set, informed him. 

After hearing this news, he created a Force barrier around her and knocked her unconscious, just like he did on Takanada. Picking her up, he took her to the ship, and laid her down in what would be her room for this long journey. Once he had set her down, he activated the Med-droid, 2-2B.

“Once she wakes, alert me immediately, it is mandatory that I am here for the scans,” he informs the 2-2B unit as he leaves and lock the door.

Once that was taken care of, he fired up the starting sequence, and took off. If there was one thing that Ben Solo could do it was pilot a spaceship. He was after all the son of the most famous smuggler in History, Han Solo. Ben was also the nephew of the best star pilot in the galaxy, before he went missing that is, Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master. Luke had trained Ben, before the call to the dark side was too strong. Jedi teachings did not exactly fit Ben, but then again, neither did Sith teachings. Ben considered himself a Grey Jedi, he embraced both the light and the dark within himself. 

He selected a course, the unknown reaches, and jumped into hyper-space. The auto-pilot should alert him when they were about to reach the destination. Ben made his way back to his room, and the room beyond, and started tending his wounds. Rey has done a number on him, for not being trained. The cut, running from his left eye to his jaw bone was substantial, but nothing so betha could not fix. The girl, Rey, honestly worried him more. Not just how strong with the Force she was, but also how thin and small she was. When he had looked into her mind he saw how she was from Jakku, and she rarely ate much. Long term undernourishment could lead to being weak with the Force, and for Ben’s plan to work, she and he had to be at full strength, and top form.

Rey jolted awake, started to not find restraints keeping her there. She was also shocked to see Ben in a black tank-top and sweats. 

“Ah, good, your awake,” Ben exclaimed. He sounded relieved.

“Where am I?” She asked him,”and who are you?”

“You are on my ship, and I am Ben Solo, or as you know me, Kylo Ren,” he responded, she looked ready to kill him. “Before you pass judgement on me, know that I am a spy for the resistance, and I did not kill my dad, he is safe with my mom. I just pretended to kill him. We are on our way to see my uncle now,” Ben informed Rey, who looked speechless. “Will you please scan her?” he asked the droid. 2-2B scanned her, and gave me the report. The results were just as he had expected, some broken bones, undernourishment, and long term radiation exposure. 

“What are my results?” she asked quietly, as if she was expecting me to hit her.

“You need to be treated for radiation exposure, undernourishment, and you have a few broken or not healed bones. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” I reassured her. 

She looked confused. I smiled at her, and went to the end of her bed and took her ankle in his hands. “This is going to hurt, Rey,” he warned her. She nodded and braced herself, and I set her ankle.

“AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHH, OOOOOOWWWWW!” she screamed and the Force pushed me away.

“Are you okay?” I asked, after standing up, and walked back to her bedside. She nodded while crying. Slowly, I put my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. Rey put her arms around my neck. “The next bone I have to set is your wrist, and then your arm. I that okay, Sunshine?” I asked her, and yet again she nodded. “This won’t hurt as much,” I told her. 

Taking her hand in mine, I reset the bone carefully, and wrapped it in strips of black linen. She clung to me, I guess for some form of comfort. I did the same thing to her other arm. Even after I had set her bones, she still stayed in my arms. 

“You need to be treated for radiation poisoning,” a robotic voice rang out. Rey jumped at the sound. I placed my hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

“That is just 2-2B, my personal Med-droid, he will get you healthy in no time,” I informed her in a quiet calm voice. She nodded.

“Where are we? Why are you being nice to me? Where are we going? Are we alone?” she asked in rapid succession.

“We are on my ship, I am being nice to you because I am a spy for the resistance, plus you and I are not so different, we are going to find my uncle, and yes, apart from 2-2B we are alone,” I informed her. She blushed a light pink like the flowers of Chandrila, my home world. 

“Who is your uncle?” she asked me with a tone of curiosity, but she still looked like she was afraid of me. 2-2B was still poking her with needles, but talking seemed to distract Rey. 

“My ever so loving uncle,” I responded sarcastically, “is the famous Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. My mom is Leia Organa, the princess from the old rebellion,” I informed her. She looked at me in awe. 

“If that is your family, then why did you act evil?” she asked. I guess she had a good reason to ask that. All the stories about my family painted them in the perfect light.

“My grandfather was Darth Vader, and my dad was a smuggler, my uncle tried to kill me in my sleep, and my mom was busy, so I grew up pretty much alone. I am not a Jedi like my uncle, but I am also not a Sith like my grandfather was,” he answered her. 

“At least you have a family that you could fall back on if you needed to,” she muttered. I knew that she felt alone in the world.

“You are not alone, you know. You have my dad, Chewie, FN-2187, and now you have me. My dad really likes you, and so does uncle Chewie, I kind of think my dad wants me to marry you, so he can have a daughter,” I mused. She once again was blushing. Smiling, I left to check on the hyper-space. We had about an hour until we got to Ach-to. 

I pulled out a clean set of clothes out of my drawers, and walked back into her room. “You can use the refresher if you need to, I have some clothes for you. We should reach our destination in an hour,” I let her know and tossed the clothes onto her bed. “Just shout if you need a hand.” 


	2. Luke Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the plot but not the character's.

**Chapter 2: Luke Skywalker**

Twenty minutes later Rey walked into the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot seat. He looked over at her, her hair was down and in knots.

“Do you want me to do your hair?” Ben asked Rey, and she nodded and he stood up with a brush. Gently pulling her hair back, he brushed it gently, detangling it. With practiced ease, he french-braided her hair, so it would be out of the way. He also changed her wrist, arm, and ankle wrappings. “Is there anywhere else that hurts?” he asked in a caring tone. 

“Yeah, it hurts to breathe,” she mumbled. He frowned, and slowly lifted up her shirt, he looked into her eyes for permission, and was granted it, so he examined her ribs. 

“You have some bruised ribs, somehow the droid didn’t pick those up, but I will wrap them. Unfortunately there is not much I can do for hurt ribs,” he informed Rey, as with deliberate and practiced movements, he wrapped her torso. Tight enough to hold the ribs in place, but loose enough for her to breathe. 

“Thank you, Ben,” she murmured. 

Ben just nodded, and went back to piloting the ship. They flew in silence, until Ben pulled them out of lightspeed. There in front of them was a beautiful planet.

“This is the planet that was in all my dreams,” Rey pointed out. Ben grinned and nodded, He landed the ship, and helped Rey off. Ben kept his arm around her waist, carefully avoiding her ribs. They walked up the trail up to the mountain, she had to stop and rest multiple times, but Ben was patient with her, after al, she was still recovering.

When they reached the summit, Ben picked her up and put her on a rock beside him.

Then he shouted, “Uncle Luke, come on out!” Ben looked around to see Luke walking from the other side of the mountain. He moved in front of Rey, so he could protect her if he needed to.

“Ben? Is that you?” Luke asked, coming up to them.

“Yes, uncle,” Ben answered.

“Who is the girl?”

“This is Rey, she and I have some kind of connection, we need your help,” Ben answered.

“What does this connection consist of?” Luke asked, interested.

“When we touch we can see each other through the other’s eyes, we feel each other's presence, I feel electricity when I touch her, and I care about her,” Ben answered. Luke looked troubled by this information. “Well uncle, can you help us?”

“You two are the balance in the Force, we call it a Dyad. You are meant to not be Sith or Jedi, but Grey Warriors,” Luke informed them.

“What does being a Grey Warrior entail?” Ben asked, while taking Rey’s hand.

“You embrace both the dark, and the light. You use love and hate to achieve your needs. Passion is the key to your success. Given that you guys are a Dyad, I suspect you will become romantically involved, which is forbidden by the Jedi Code,” Luke informed the two of them. Ben put his arms around Rey and she leaned against him. 

“Will you come with us? Mom and Dad want to talk to you,” he asked of his uncle, while still holding his equal.

“Sure, I miss Han and Leia, I also miss you, Ben,” Luke responded. So they went back to the ship, Ben with Rey on his back.

“You can sit in the co-pilot seat, uncle. I will sit with Rey on my lap,” Ben arranged, and Luke nodded. 

“What happened to Rey?” Luke asked, after they were in hyper-space, and Rey was asleep on Ben’s shoulder. 

“I had her in my custody when I was still pretending to be Kylo Ren, and the stormtroopers weren’t exactly gentle. She escaped, and I went after her to get her to talk to me, and she ran into a couple of trees, and she fell down a lot, so to stop her from hurting herself, I made her unconscious, and put her on my ship. When she woke up, I healed her, and earned her trust,” Ben explained, while carding his fingers down her back in a soothing manner. “Even though I have only known her for a very short time, she has become my everything.”

Luke smiled at that. Ben only had eyes for Rey. Rey was still fast asleep on Ben’s shoulder, and they were about an hour from the Hoth system, which Leia had told Ben would be the next base. Supposedly there was a rebel base from the previous war there, and it was apparently heavily fortified. 

“Do you know about the Hoth system? I heard that you had been part of the rebellion when they occupied Hoth,” he asked Luke.

“Hoth is uninhabited. It is an ice planet, where the only native animals are the Wampa, which are very dangerous. I almost died on the planet Hoth. If it had not been for you dad, I would not be here. A Wampa got ahold of me, and I had severe frostbite,” Luke responded, looking nostalgic. “That was before I found out what I could do as a Jedi.” Ben looked weary, scared of how Rey would react to the cold. Jakku, like Tatooine, was a desert planet, so Rey would need to be warm at all times. 

Ben carefully shook Rey awake, after about twenty minutes. She woke up and arched into Ben, he groaned. “Oh, Ben, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” Rey panicked.

“Don’t worry about it, Rey. You need your sleep,” Ben assured her, rubbing her back. “We are just approaching Hoth, and you need to stay near me on the planet, okay?” he told her in a very concerned voice.

“Okay, I am happy to stay near my knight,” she yawned. He just smiled down at her. Ben was very selfish about her, she was his, and only his. His parents would understand his need for her to be near.

“Luke, will you help Rey and I train to defeat the First Order?” he asked his uncle.

“Yes, but not with combat, Ben you can handle that,” Luke responded. He nodded, and continued to rub Rey’s back. She shuddered with either pleasure, pain, fear, or happiness, or perhaps all of the above. 

“Rey, what happened with the stormtroopers, to have made you react the way you did with me? If you don’t want to tell me that is fine, but the reason I ask is because I care,” he asked her, while holding her cheek in his hand.

“One of the troops tried to violate me, after you had left, and I was very confused as to what I did, and why you weren't mean to me. He just came in and took advantage of my confusion and tried to take advantage of me. I found out I could do the Jedi mind trick while his gloves were off and he was fingering me. The troop had already hit me in the torso, I bet my hurt ribs are from that,” Rey sobbed. She looked up at Ben to see a look of pure rage on his face, but from their link she could tell that he was not mad at her.

“Would it be okay if I asked my mom if we could share a room, I don’t want you alone with anyone but me?” He asked her, and Rey just nodded before nestling into his neck. The ship landed in the hidden hanger on the surface of the planet Hoth. The small group disembarked from the ship Luke in the front, and Ben and Rey behind them. Rey was leaning on Ben, who once again had his arm around her waist, and Rey had been requested to tell Ben if everything became too much.


	3. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the plot but not the characters.

**Chapter 3: The Resistance**

The trio walked into command, where Han and Leia were waiting. Upon entering, Leia threw herself at Luke, while Ben led Rey to a chair, and after getting her situated he was attacked by his parents. Leia was crying and Han was laughing. Ben smiled at his parents. 

“Good job Ben,” Han congratulated his son.

“Thank you, but I could not have done it without Rey,” Ben confessed. Leia turned to look at Rey who looked on the verge of collapse.

“Ben?” she croaked out, and started to topple off of the chair she was on. Ben raced over and caught her. She had passed out.

“What is up with her? When I met her, she was strong and could fix the  _ Falcon _ , and then unfix it in about 10 minutes,” Han asked Ben.

“She is weak from over-exertion, malnourishment, and injuries. Also, her mental state is not the best. She was forced to accept that her parents were never going to come back, she has a power not many have, she was subjected to almost being raped, and she is scared for her friend, Finn,” Ben informed his father while he held Rey in his arms. Compared to his tall, broad, and strong physic, she looked wispy. 

“We will start her on a diet plan right away, to reintroduce food and nutrients into her system. I assume you want to be the person she bunks with, which I will allow, but you can’t force yourself on her, which I know you would never do, but still,” Leia rambled.

“Mom, I got it!” Ben told her and then took Rey to their assigned quarters, which were in a hall alone. This the south passage, a place Han claimed that Leia confessed to him her true feelings. As Leia told Ben, they had argued and then Han had gone out to find Luke, and somehow Leia ended up kissing Luke, which was very gross.

Rey woke a few hours later to find herself on a bed, and Ben laying next to her, in a light slumber. She curled closer to his chest, the feeling of peace and contentment washing over her. That was a feeling she had never felt such a large quantity before. In fact, for the first time, she felt truly safe. 

When Ben woke up, he felt his arm around something small waist, and he could not move his head down, for Rey was packed into his arms, she was smiling in her sleep. He smiled at the sight of her so at peace. Rey started to wake up, and she groaned, and again arched her back. Ben put his hand in the arch of her back and she gave a little moan at this action.

“Time to get up, sweetheart,” Ben crooned at her, and she blushed.

“Good morning, Ben,” Rey crooked out in a husky morning voice. He blushed, her morning voice should be illegal.

“It is breakfast time, and my mom will want to meet you, and I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable last night,” he told Rey, while smiling at her. She shook her head and smiled at him.

“Will you do my hair again? I would do it, but my wrist and arm are still broken,” Rey asked shyly. Ben nodded, and took her hair down , and ran his fingers through her hair. “This might become an everyday thing, even after I’ve healed, it feels so good,” she moaned. He fishtaled her hair into a bun, it was pretty but it would also hold up to training, when they started after she healed. 

Rey and Ben walked down to the mess hall, and Leia motioned them to come up to the top table. Ben kissed his mom’s cheek as they sat down to breakfast. A droid placed bacon and eggs in front of him, and a bowl of oatmeal in front of Rey. She looked confused as to their meal differences. “My parents put you on a meal plan to reintroduce you to nutrients,” he reassured her, she nodded, and started eating. He started eating his protein rich breakfast. 

I moved closer to Rey, so our legs touched, and we got a shock of electricity at the contact. She smiled at me, and continued to eat. “I want to introduce you to Finn, even though I had just known him for three days, before you saved me, he became close to my only family. I know I have you now, and your parents, but Finn was my first family,” she told me, she sounded nervous. 

“Okay, as long as he knows that you are mine, my girlfriend, my dyad, my soulmate, and my everything. I would die if it meant that you could live, Rey. This might scare you, but I am in love with you, you don’t have to love me back, but as long as you know how much I am devoted to you,” I confessed to her. At some time either before my confession, or during, my parents had left. I looked up at her, and she was crying, while smiling.

“I am in love with you too. I don’t know when I realized, but I think that it was early this morning, when you were asleep, and I cuddled closer to your chest. I am not ready for anything just yet, but I am in love with you,” Rey sobbed out. I wrapped her into my embrace, and pulled her into my lap, a position that I felt we were both comfortable in. 

“How are your injuries, do you think I can unwrap it?” I asked. Rey nodded at me. I put her on my chair, and I knelt before her, when I was shoved aside, and a weight was on my chest. I looked up to see the stormtrooper, FN-2187, or Finn was on top of me, he was reeling his fist back at me.

“Finn, STOP!” Rey yelled for the first time. 

“Why, this man is evil!” Finn responded. I shoved him off of me, and stood up, placing myself between Rey, who could not walk well right now, and Finn, who looked like he was going to kill someone. His hand was on a blaster, and mine was on my lightsaber hilt. 

“Finn, listen to me, I would never hurt Rey, nor would I hurt the resistance. My mom worked too hard to just see it die, and as for Rey, well I will let her explain it, but perhaps somewhere more private,” I stated calmly. He nodded, and moved towards Rey, but I held my hand up to stop him, and I picked her up, cradling her close to my heart. “Do you have a friend you think would get along with Rey, cause you might want to bring them.”

Finn called the pilot that I got the info out of over, and I led them to Rey and my room. “This is Poe, Poe this is Rey, and this seems to be someone close to Rey,” Finn made introductions.

“My name is Ben Solo, or as you guys might know me, Kylo Ren, and no I am not evil. I never killed Jedi, I am not responsible for Starkiller Base, all I have done is spy on the First Order, and learn more about the Force,” I explained, while unwrapping Rey’s ankle, and looked at it. 

“Your ankle will still be sore, but it is healed,” I informed her. She smiled at me, and surprisingly kissed me on the cheek. 

“Poe, nice to meet you. Finn, glad to see you healthy. Both of you, listen up, I will only say this once, so pay attention. Ben is my boyfriend, mentor, friend, and love. You will not harm him, otherwise you will have my full wrath. Ben has taken care of me these past few days,” Rey warned them. For the first time since he had interrogated her, he saw the scavenger, the survivor, and the fighter. Even though he loved her, this was the first persona that he did love. 

“How can you love him, after all he has done?” Finn asked. Rey looked angry at her first friend. I wanted to step in.

“So all I have done, like slipping Starkiller Base’s plans to my mom, like bring Luke here, like taking care of Rey, and like letting you live when you left the base,” he vented. “Oh well, I guess I will go turn myself in, oh wait I did. My mom had me up at the high table this morning, so if you have a problem, don’t take it up with Rey, who did nothing wrong, take it up with General Leia Organa, or as I know her, Mom.” Rey put her arm around him, and calmed him down. He smiled at her.

“Can we have some time alone?” she asked her friends. They nodded, and left the room.

“Why did you send them away?” He asked. “I mean, I’m not complaining, but-” she stopped him from talking by kissing him. Her lips were soft, and warm. He slowly put one of his hands on her waist, the other cupping her cheek. Rey’s hands were in his hair and kept his mouth on hers. Ben kissed her almost reverently, he was afraid to go any further than that, because of her past, and he was worried about his own self control. 

Rey cautiously deepened the kiss, she slid her tongue across my lips, so I opened them an infinitesimally small amount, and her tongue darted into my mouth. That was when my self control collapsed. I smashed my mouth on hers’, my tongue mapping each ridge, every crevice of her delicious mouth. Kissing her, it was like meditating, but instead of calming, it was so exciting. When she pulled away for air, I tilted my head to kiss along her jaw, and down her neck. 

When I did that, she made the same delicious moan that she had when I put my hand in the arch of her back, so I decided to try it again. Putting my hand in the small of her back caused her to arch herself into me, thus her neck was more exposed. That gave me more room to mark her as mine. She pulled my shirt off, and ran her hands down my broad chest. 

“We might want to stop, before I lose myself completely,” I warned, and she pulled away. “Don’t get me wrong, your touch is heavenly, but it is almost to the point where I won’t be able to stop, and I want to wait until you are ready.” Rey nodded and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“That was amazing, but I am not ready to go further,” she stated nervously. 

“I get that, but for now I just want to hold you,” he grinned, and pulled her against his chest. They fell asleep.


End file.
